


Mornings

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, post-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: Gladio ponders what he wants for breakfast.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Mornings

Gladio shivered as his orgasm raced through him. Ignis's skin was hot and slick against his lips as he muffled himself. Fingers tightened and pulled in his hair, and he could feel Ignis's legs locking around him, drawing him in.

Gladio collapsed against Ignis, their skin sticking together. He murmured breathless words of love that only half made sense against the side of Ignis's throat, and listened to Ignis's ragged gasps. The hand in his hair released its grip and smoothed across his shoulder instead.

“Worth waking up for?” he asked.

“Hell yeah,” Gladio rumbled, although he could happily go back to sleep for another hour, now. Ignis was a morning person, always had been, and even his blindness hadn't brought an end to that. Gladio had woken up to nuzzled kisses against his neck, the scratch of Ignis's stubble at his collarbone, and a welcome hand exploring the length of his morning wood. It wasn't the first time. He hoped to hell it wouldn't be the last.

Gladio had always thought he was more of an evening person, but with Ignis he'd become an any time person. Ignis's poise and self possession lit fires in his groin, and his desire to see Ignis come thoroughly undone, watch the sweat stick his hair to his forehead and his mouth gape around wordless cries of pleasure didn't care about the time of day.

He gave Ignis's stubbled cheek one last kiss before he rolled off him. It was a wrench. He didn't want to leave the warmth of his arms, or face the day. Gladio wished mornings could last forever.

“I'll try not to use all the hot water,” Ignis teased, swinging lithe legs out of the bed and sitting up without a second's hesitation. Gladio watched the broad expanse of his back, and the gentle curve of muscle in his arms, and the pert flex of his ass as he stood.

“I could join you?” Gladio suggested.

Ignis turned just his head, giving Gladio a view of his profile. The slight bump in his nose, and the soft mounds of his lips framed his slight overbite against the dim light through the curtains. His eyes were closed, but Gladio knew he was listening. “We both know how that would end.” The corner of Iggy's mouth drew upwards in a smirk. Gladio wanted to reach out, drag him back into the bed, and kiss it off his face.

“Is that a bad thing?”

Ignis moved with the confidence of a sighted person across the familiar terrain of their bedroom. Gladio's eyes were drawn to the tightening of Ignis's glutes with his stride. He was butt naked, sticky with come, and sweat, and sleep, but he walked with the confidence of kings.

“If you're feeling so energetic,” Ignis replied, reaching the bathroom door, “I'd love a coffee.”

The door shut, blocking Ignis from Gladio's view. Gladio huffed with laughter and waited until he could hear the water running before he left the bed.

He stretched out his calves as he stood, and brought his arms across his chest one by one, releasing the tightness in his muscles that had developed during his morning workout with Ignis. He could do with a shower himself, but it could wait. Iggy left for work before Gladio did, so he'd have plenty of time to hose himself down once Ignis was gone without wasting precious minutes together.

There had been days where Gladio had woken to an empty bed only to find that Ignis had left to attend to some emergency before the crack of dawn. They were both grumpy on those days. Short-tempered, impatient, and they only relaxed again once they'd got to see each other. Even a snatched kiss in Iggy's office was enough to stave off the foul mood. Maybe people on the receiving end of Iggy's grouch put it down to the early start, but others, people that knew Ignis, might think better. He was good at early starts. Really good at them.

Gladio didn't bother pulling clothes on. He walked naked into the kitchen and washed his hands before setting up the percolator for Iggy. Gladio didn't mind coffee, but Ignis, well, sometimes Gladio worried about him and caffeine. He'd once asked Ignis which he'd pick; Gladio, or coffee, and the pause before Ignis had answered had scared him.

“Coffee doesn't suck your cock,” he'd pointed out.

“Coffee also doesn't fart in bed,” Ignis had countered, “and then attempt to pull the covers over my face.”

Gladio had been forced to concede on that matter, but then Ignis had been forced to concede that coffee didn't love him as much as Gladio did. It didn't hold him while he slept, or remember to tuck their shoes into just the right spot for Ignis to find them without searching when it cleaned up. Coffee was resigned to remaining Iggy's fling on the side. Gladio could deal with that.

Still, Iggy drank way more caffeine than any mere mortal should.

“That smells delightful.”

Gladio turned. Ignis stood before him, one towel tied around slim hips, and another in Iggy's hand, squeezing water out of damp hair. The prick of the cool kitchen air had raised tiny bumps on the surface of his chest and arms, and Gladio watched as an errant drip of water tracked down from Iggy's sculpted collarbone, down between the gentle swell of his pecs, and continued on towards his navel where it became lost in the thicker hair that led below the towel.

Gladio swallowed. Parts of his anatomy started to rise to attention. “Looks good too,” he growled.

Ignis's smirk said he knew exactly what effect his appearance was having, even though he couldn't see it. “Have you considered breakfast?” he asked. A second drop of water raced from his shoulder, over the curve of his pec.

“Considering it,” Gladio answered. He imagined himself darting forward and catching that drop of water with his tongue, taking it down to join the first one, the towel crumpling on the floor around Iggy's ankles and fingers curling in his hair.

“Oh?” Ignis prompted, faux-innocent, as if he didn't know what was going through Gladio's mind and needed to hear it for himself.

“You got time for a second shower?”

Ignis's face broke into a bright and wicked smile. “Perhaps if you're quick.”

Gladio moved forwards, tugging the towel from around Ignis's hips and looking down at the space between them. His hand settled across Ignis's rear, closing those few inches. “Ain't gonna be quick,” he answered, leaning down towards Ignis's lips. He could smell mint toothpaste and mouthwash on his breath. “But I'm gonna enjoy it.”

Ignis rested his hand by the side of Gladio's throat. The pressure of his fingers urged Gladio downwards. “I suppose I can afford to be a little late.”


End file.
